NathanChapman The Forgotten User
Chapter 1: Dawn of "NathanChapman" It was 10 AM, I normally wake up to play my favorite game of ALL time, ROBLOX. When I turned on my computer, I was excited to play some VERY awesome games. When I got on ROBLOX, I was going to play Survive the Natural Disasters. That morning, some strange things were happening, I got a friend request from a guy named "NathanChapman" What the heck? That was weird, so I swiftly declined, but declining was the worst mistake for the rest of my life... The skybox then turned blood-red with clouds, then pictures of 'Help!' were everywhere. Everyone was freaked out, as they started to leave because of this incident. When "NathanChapman" suddenly said in the chat "Why didn't you accept? Is there a problem with me?" Then I died randomly... After I respawned, I replied to him "What happened?" NathanChapman'': You can run, but you can't hide from Nathan :)'' Me: What the hell! Stop please, Why are you doing this? NathanChapman'': All you had to except me but, NO! Now I will kill you with my knife. Hehehe!'' Then the game crashed and it took me to the home page, but it was different blood on my friends and me. Then big, very hyper-realistic writing popped up on my screen saying "Why didn't you accept? Time to die!" ''Then my computer crashed. When I turned it on, a message read: "Help me." Then my computer started to freeze and glitch. Then almost 60 malware files were found on my computer! Then my computer died for a minute. When I turned it back on and there was a text box "You have lost 23 friends, 7 to go!" Then just nothing had worked, Then I logged on my tablet when I tapped on my friends' list. All my friends... they were banned, but then it took me to one of my friends'. it was my niece with a T shirt looking like a split-open stomach, organs visible and face was a bloody "Smile". The creator of the face was 'NathanChapman' When I got the best message I have ever seen from "NathanChapman", it said, "Your friends are banned, I'm coming for them, but you are just too much of a baby to be killed. So, I'll keep you alone if you make yourself banned and never come back to ROBLOX!" I listened to him, my friends could be dead! I just started to type cursing words in chat, then... BOOM! The account has been terminated! then text appeared "Our devils have seen you are a terrible player! Moderate: Be happy you survived :) Would you wish to appeal? Then too bad". Then it crashed and everything was normal again. But not for long... Chapter 2: NathanChapman's return. Hello, you may know me I wrote The Part 1 of this story. But, something happened "NathanChapman" is back I made a new account 2 years from when my first one was attacked by this "NathanChapman" guy. I was terminated, But I was enjoying doing everything again as I totally forgot about that horrible incident. My new me was totally awesome, I had way more friends and followers than before. it was just perfect. But on 5/15/2016 something happened, something that was terrible. Message from Help: SUBJECT: 'Can't wait for you!' MESSAGE: "Hello my old buddy, I was enjoying playing awesome games with you like kill all friends and more :) I can't wait for getting full pockets of fruits."'' "Oh damn!" I said to myself. I then replied: "WTF, I thought you stopped! You b**tard (#######)!" Then he replied after only 9 seconds: "You are rude! But, I will forgive you for now :)" After a week, nothing happened... Then I received a message from a person called "BIoxwatch", she said this. "Hello jakeyiscool88, play my game!" I was excited so I replied "Ok! I will join" I go to her profile and.... Chapter 3: That's rare I saw her collections and... Oh my god! They were some of the rarest Hats/Accessories in the whole game! I go to her Creation and I see a game titled "Jakey is #####" (##### means "gay!!") I click on play and the game was filled with pictures of my avatar! I say in the chat "HOW DID SHE GET PICTURES OF ME" She then joined with her saying "You belong to me! Help! has betrayed you" I was shocked, how did I ever know that "NathanChapman" was ever betraying me. I tell her "He's my friend, how could he ever do that." she replied with something I will never forget!